


Caught in a Web of Roses

by ShinigamiSami



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiSami/pseuds/ShinigamiSami
Summary: Rosalina Denis, aka Violet Widow, is a member of an elite gang in Los Santos. Her and her team know how to get the job done, but what happens when another gang led by a certain Owl gets in her way?





	1. Characters

THORNS:  
•Rosalina Denis - Violet Widow  
-Leader  
•Ryan - Ohmwrecker  
-Second in command  
•Bryce McQuaid - McQuaid  
-Medic  
•Lucas - SMii7Y  
-Tech analyst  
•John - Kryoz  
-Weapons expert  
•Luke Patterson - CaRtOoNz  
-Combat expert; demoted to grunt work until further notice  
•Anthony - Chilled Chaos  
-Member; no specific position  
•Steven - ZeRoyalViking  
-Member; no specific position  
•Other members to be reintroduced in the story 

BANANA BUS SQUAD

•Evan Fong - Vanoss  
-Leader  
•Jonathan Denis - H2O Delirious  
-Second in command  
•Brock - Moo Snuckel  
-Medic  
•Brian - Terroriser  
-Tech analyst  
•Tyler James - IAMWILDCAT  
-Weapons expert  
•Marcel Cunningham - BasicallyIDoWrk  
-Combat expert  
•Craig Thompson - Mini Ladd  
-Member; no specific position  
•David - DaithiDeNogla  
-Member; no specific position  
•Scott - 407  
-Member; no specific position  
•Lui Calibre  
-Member; no specific position


	2. 1

3rd POV

Los Santos has always been dangerous, especially at night. Violet Widow, as shes known as, was walking the streets, an agenda already in her mind. She heads for a club, flashing the bouncer a smile, and heading inside, he knew she was supposed to be there. She takes off her coat and looks around, finding her target quickly. The pale, black-haired woman smiles at the man, a notorious mob boss in Los Santos. She bats her naturally violet eyes at him and strokes his cheek with her finger.

“Well hello Sweetheart. What can I call you?” “Jessie, sir. May I just say that I love a man with power~” She uses a fake name and makes her voice slightly higher, not wanting him to catch onto her. He grins, thinking she’s just some prostitute in a skimpy getup, and runs his hands down her body. She giggles slightly and makes him sit, straddling him. Her breasts look ready to fall out of her top and have his full attention. She starts to kiss his neck and rub his chest, knowing that once she has him in her grasp, the son of a bitch dies. He takes a handful of her ass and lets her do her thing. His hand travels to where her hidden weapon is stashed and he notices it. He grabs her face and makes her look at him.

“Now why would you need a dagger, sugartits?” “For the naughty boys who take what I don’t wanna give. Not on you, handsome~” He takes her lie and lets her continue. She can feel him melt under her touch and smiles against his neck, glad to have him right where she wants him.

Meanwhile, the ten men of a single gang took their positions outside. A man with an owl mask speaks into his ear piece. 

“Alright boys, we’re not leaving until that mob boss is taken down. Basically, I need you, Delirious, 407, and Nogla to scout the perimeter. Lui, you, Mini, and Wildcat will go in and make sure that no guards or security will interfere, including any cameras. Terroriser and Moo, you two are with me, and we’re going straight for the target. Everyone keep your heads level and don’t do anything suspicious. Am I clear?” Soft sounds of agreement can be heard over the transmission. Everyone takes their positions. 

Rosalina’s POV

This man is getting so handsy and I just want to stab him, but I need the info first. I look him in the eyes, wanting to get off of him and not feel his stupid tiny hard on immediately.

“So, What is such a big and powerful man doing here?” “Here to make a deal, gonna make it snow by tomorrow night.” Cocaine deal, knew it! I hear footsteps coming towards us, they’re trying to be sneaky so I know that I need to speed things up. I stroke his face. “Why meet here?” “The docks would be too suspicious, we would lead them right to our stash in one of those red shipping crates closest to the edge.” I grin, bingo. I feel eyes on us and decide to just wrap this shit up.

I pull my dagger out of my thigh holster and stab him in the neck. “Thanks for the info baby, but don’t fuck with Violet Widow!” I kick his body to the ground as he bleeds out. I turn to see three men staring at me, my violet eyes looking directly at them. One guy in particular in an owl mask and red jacket catches my eye, those strong arms look like heaven. Wait... I shouldn’t think this now! I give a sly grin to all three and a wink just to owl boy as I dash past them, dodging bullets from the sleezebag’s bodyguards. I get outside and get my phone out.

“He’s dead and I got the details! Come get me!” “On it!” One of my teammates, Ohmwrecker, yells back before hanging up, I could already hear him revving his motorcycle. Someone grabs me from behind and holds a gun to my head.

“Who are you?! And why did you take our mission?!” I knew that voice anywhere.

Jonathan’s POV

After we heard screaming coming from inside, I went with David towards the front. I see some chick with long black hair and not enough clothes run out, a bloody knife in her hand. She starts yelling at someone on the phone and I grab her while she’s distracted. I can feel my other nine gang members behind me.

“Who are you?! And why did you take our mission?!” She gasps and I got confused, did she not expect us? I hear her voice and just freeze, dropping my gun.

“You won’t hurt me, Jon. You promised that as my brother you would never hurt me.” “R-Rosie...?” I haven’t seen my sister in over four years, back when she was about 17, since I joined Vanoss and the others. She turns and looks at me, I know those piercing violet eyes better than anything. I take off my mask and look at her, wanting to cry at the jagged scar on her face. I grab her by the arm before she can get away, I hear the guys getting closer to us.

“What happened to you?” “After you left me alone, I needed to defend myself. Didn’t know it was your mission, but no need for you to continue it anyways... I thought you were dead...” A motorcycle pulls up behind her and a man with an omega symbol on a mask that only covers his nose and mouth as well as his jacket are driving it. He turns to us and just yells, snapping her out of her trance.

“Rose! Let’s go!” She turns and sees him, shakes her head at me, and pulls her arm back. She does a backflip, landing on the bike behind him. She wraps her arms around his torso tightly from what I can tell. He looks back at her and given how his eyes squint slightly, I can tell that he’s smiling at her.

“Hold on tight baby~” He revs up the motorcycle and they drive off, I just watch them disappear. I feel a hand yank me back and see Wildcat’s anger-filled blue eyes staring at me through the pig mask.

“Delirious What the fuck was that?! You just let her get away! Why didn’t you sho-“ “That was my sister and I haven’t seen her since before she turned 18 so sorry if I couldn’t hurt my own family especially not my baby sister!” I put my mask back on and shove Tyler as I head back to my truck.

Ryan’s POV

Rosie’s really quiet, she usually talks to me on the rides back to headquarters. She’s our leader but she loves getting out there and being in action. Two others pull in at the same time that we do, I can tell it’s Lucas and John, aka SMii7Y and Kryoz. I park the bike and take my helmet off, I look at her and see the conflict in her eyes. I touch her face gently and she jumps, the other two just walking inside to let me handle it. Rose and I have always been close.

“Sorry, Ryan. Just got lost in thought. Let’s head in and let the others know what I found out.” I nod and take off my hoodie, putting it on her so that she feels more comfortable. Rose won’t say it out loud but she hates dressing in revealing clothing, I’m her second in command so if I don’t know this then I’m just dense and an idiot. I’m pretty tall so my hoodie engulfs her tiny form. She laughs at how she can’t see her hands in the sleeves and I pull the hood on, covering her eyes and giving her long grey bunny ears. I walk with her into the house, seeing our other teammates sitting and waiting for us.

“What did y’all find out?” Luke, aka CaRtOoNz, spoke out as we sat down. Rosalina sighed and spoke up. 

“Tomorrow, docks, cocaine deal. Stash is in a red crate close to the water.” “Great work, Widow.” She nods and I can still see that something is bugging her. Apparently I wasn’t the only one who wanted to know.

Bryce’s POV

I can tell that Rosie is super tense, she’s not giving us the full story. I get up and sit next to her. “Something else happened, am I wrong?” She shook her head and sighed, hugging her knees to her chest inside of Ohm’s huge hoodie.

“I told you guys about my brother right?” “Jonathan Denis, yeah. What about him?” Lucas raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair, like that would help him hear her. “I saw him there... He has some gang and they were after the same guy... He’s alive...” Ryan and I share a look, getting closer to her and wrapping an arm around her each. Anthony walks in and kneels in front of her.

“Whatever happens, we’re here for you. I’m not losing you without a fight and I think I can speak for all the guys here when I say that.” She smiles and boops Anthony’s nose. “Thanks Chilly Willy.” “Oh please god let that nickname die!” We all start laughing.


	3. 2

Evan’s POV

I wake up with a start, sitting up in my bed quickly. I had a dream about that girl we saw the night before, One of my teammate’s sister. It’s almost like I can still feel her gorgeous violet eyes staring at me still. The way that her body moved so gracefully yet sexy. How her hand moved in one fluid motion when she stabbed that guy. Fuuuuuuck. Someone knocks on my door and walks in.

“Time to get up, Evan!” “I’m up, Jon.” Jonathan, aka Delirious, is my best friend and my second-in-command in the gang. He grins at me, those blue eyes looking at me in amusement. “What?” I run a hand through my messy black hair and raise an eyebrow. He starts to laugh and points at my crotch, my boxers got turned into a tent apparently. I groan and lie back down, my soldier standing in attention.

“What’s got you hard so early in the morning? Good dream?” “Yep. Hot ass dream.” I am not telling him that his little sister made me this way. “That stripper from two nights ago that David spent too much on and she was only on you? Or a certain lady that we saw last night?” Of course, Evan Jr. over here didn’t get the memo that we wouldn’t tell Jonathan about who woke him up. My dick visibly twitched when he brought up his sister and Jon was looking at me in a way I have never seen him look before. He laughed though to mask that weird ass expression. I groan and try to tame my boner, with no luck.

“No way! Dude I gotta tell the others!” “Don’t you fucking dare Delirious!” 

Tyler’s POV

I hear Evan and Jon screaming about some bullshit on the other side of my wall and groan, getting up to shut these fuckers up. I see Jon on the floor crying and laughing and Evan on his bed with a boner.

“Ha look at this dumb bitch! What’s got you awake?” “My sister...!” “JONATHAN I FUCKING SWEAR I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A MINIGUN!” I wheeze then go and sit on Evan’s bed. He looks at me from between his fingers, holy fuck he is bright fucking red.

“What about her has you enjoying yourself so early?” “How she moves, her body itself, the way she so gracefully killed that asshole, and her eyes. I have never seen violet eyes before and holy shit I felt like she could see my soul.” “Dude you sound gone for her, and I’m saying this as your friend not your gang member to be clear.” Evan nods and sighs. He gets up and heads to his bathroom to get rid of his issue and look decent. He looks at me before shutting the door.

“Tell Brian to look into and report anything he can find on ‘Violet Widow.’ That was What she called herself as she killed that dude. Find out how strong of a threat this woman is and if we should make allies, or avoid her.” “Yes, sir. C’mon Jonathan.” I grab the stupid laughing clown off of the floor and take him downstairs so we can talk to Brian.

Brian’s POV

I sit on the couch beside Brock, aka Moo, and look through files on my laptop. Him and I are dissecting everything we have, there’s gotta be something that we can use to get ahead on this case. I hear two sets of footsteps running up the stairs and sigh, so much for quiet.

“TERRORISER!” “Tyler I am right here you do not need to shout!” The annoyance cannot be hidden by my Irish accent but eh, they know already. Tyler sits beside me and points to my laptop.

“Evan wants you to find everything you can regarding Violet Widow.” “Alright...” I start researching and find a lot on this girl, holy shit she is a wanted woman! By the time I find all that I need, the room is packed. I project everything on the TV, which makes Jon roll his eyes.

“If you guys wanted to know about my sister then just fucking ask.” “We don’t need to know about her birthday or when she started high school. I asked that the research be done of her now to determine if we should make her an ally or avoid her.” I see Lui shrug and Marcel nods in agreement. “Damn this woman has a record. How old is she?” “21 by now, her birthday was two months ago.” Scott stands up.

“She was with some other guy when she got away though. So would we be making a gang an ally or just her?” “Good point, Scott. Honestly, I don’t mind us expanding. This could have the potential to be very beneficial to us.” Brock nods beside me and stands.

“What if we schedule to meet with her and her team? We could talk things through with them and determine what course is best.” Everyone seems to be nodding in agreement.

Rosalina’s POV

I wake up to the damn sun in my eyes. I crawl out of bed and close my curtains, burying myself in my covers right after. I hear footsteps approaching my room and groan, so much for more sleep. My door opens and I feel two bodies jump onto my bed. I couldn’t help the scream that escaped my lips as the made me bounce above my bed. I see Ryan and Bryce laughing hysterically on my bed, of course it’s these two trees!

“Morning, Rosie!” “Hi, Bryce. Ryan.” “Hello.” I kiss both of them on the cheek before I get out of bed and stretch, making both boys slightly blush and laugh. I have a habit of not only kissing all of them on the cheek, but also sleeping in any of my team members shirts because everyone is so much bigger than I am, and this time it’s a red shirt with ‘CHILLED CHAOS!’ written across the chest. I shrug.

“What? I saw Anthony’s shirt first as I was going to bed.” Ryan puts his hands up in mock surrender and Bryce hands me a pair of my shorts. I smile and put them on before walking to the main room with them. I hear Luke’s frustrated yelling.

“Look man, I don’t think that’s a good idea! We don’t know y’all ‘cept for one of you and I don’t approve!” “Luke? What’s going on?” He jumps out of the chair and faces me, hiding the monitor. “N-nothing, ma’am!” “Liar... You know you have no authority and you were demoted. Move!” He ran to another corner of the room. I see Anthony by the monitor still, but he looks annoyed at whatever Luke was doing. He smiles at me though.

“Hey, you slept in my shirt last night?” “Of course, it’s so comfortable.” I kiss his head and he wraps his arms around my waist before getting up and letting Bryce take his seat. Ryan puts a chair beside the one Luke was sitting in and sits down, having me sit between both men. I look at the monitor and see ten men.

“So, What business do you all have with us?” I scan the room with my eyes until I see a certain man. “J-Jon...? Oh wait, you’re the men from last night! Alright, so this should be interesting.” I smile and push my hair out of my face, revealing the jagged scar on the right side of my face. Seeing my brother made me want to cry so I try to mask that fast. Ryan and Bryce noticed, of course, and I feel both of them put a hand on my leg. My eyes lock with an Asian man in a tight black vneck, I can already tell that he was the leader by his stance and those familiar gorgeous arms. I smirk at him and raise an eyebrow.

“So my handsome owl man, what do the ten of you want with the eight of us?” He grins at me and takes a step closer to the monitor, winking at me. I feel a flutter in my heart by the way he looks at me. Only one word escapes his lips at first.

“Alliance.”


	4. 3

Evan’s POV

“An alliance? We don’t even know who you are, besides my brother.” She looks confused, but intrigued. A man beside her with brown eyes and a brown beard makes a gesture for me to continue.

“Yeah. You have some incredible talent and skill that I think would benefit us, and we may have some things that could benefit you. I suggest a face-to-face meeting, your terms, and we discuss a possible alliance.” She smiles, obviously liking the idea. She looks to the man beside her and he nods after a few seconds.

“Alright. Given that I have my right hand man agreeing with it, we can proceed. I will send an unmarked truck that you generally use for transporting goods to a neutral location. You will get inside and be led here. You may not track our location or know of our whereabouts until te deal is finalized. Do we have a deal?” I look at Jon, who nods. I grin at her.

“We have a deal. Sorry for being so rude, you can call me Vanoss for the time being. You will know my real name if the deal goes through.” “Well that’s not too fair you boys already know mine from my big brother. But I guess that will do for now.” She smiles and pushes her chair back, standing and addressing the others in the room with her.

“Ohmwrecker, prepare the truck. McQuaid, take Ze and Chilled and make sure that the perimeters are secured before they arrive. SMii7Y and Kryoz, help me with something to accommodate our guests. CaRtOoNz! Go scrub all of our weapons and stay out of my face until it’s time for you to drive the truck and get our guests.” We hear a bunch of men saying ‘Yes, ma’am’ as she smiles at us and two new guys stand at her sides.

“See you soon, Vanoss.” She blew a kiss towards me before turning off the monitor. I turn and address my men. “Go get ready, chances are that they will be here soon.” I get nine men nodding back at me before they disperse.

Luke’s POV

I drive to the location that was determined and I see all ten men in the alleyway. I open the back and hear them all climb in. Once I can tell that they’re all situated, I shut the back and start driving to our base. I don’t acknowledge Jonathan, he broke my leader’s heart by faking his death like he did.

Marcel’s POV

It’s pitch black in here and it’s impossible to see any of my friends. I feel a hand touch my leg and jump.

“Who the fuck just touched me?!” “Sorry, man.” “It’s fine, Scott. You just scared me and your hand was way too high for my comfort level.” “Shit, my bad.” I turn my attention back to how fast we’re driving and all of us got jerked around. I hear a static sound before a voice with a southern accent.

“Sorry guys, some dick head nearly crashed into me. Everyone alright? Hit the wall once for yes, twice for no.” I hear someone hit the wall behind me once and we were driving again. When we stop the second time, the doors open and we see a guy with blond hair and blue eyes smiling at us, he was sitting with Delirious’s sister in the call before.

“Hi guys! If you would please follow me we can get things started.” This kid is too damn happy, I don’t trust him. I follow behind him but make sure that this happy ass can’t get to Evan. We enter a huge house and see five men laughing and throwing a woman in a large ass gray sweater.

Bryce’s POV

I escort our guests inside and see Anthony spinning Rosie in Ryan’s sweater. Her laugh is filling the room as he throws her towards me. I catch her instantly and start doing curls. She laughs and pokes my face, I put her down because I know that’s her way of telling me she wants down. She hugs me and laughs into my chest, she’s super short and it’s adorable. Steven is on the floor laughing with Anthony and Luke rolls his eyes.

“We have a gang here who should fear us and now they see us as little ass kids how does this make sense to y’all?” Rosie turns around, still in my arms though. “Lighten up. If we’re always super serious then we lose ourselves.” “Can you even see me that damn rabbit hood is covering your eyes!” “I can hear you though and frankly I’m getting a headache.” I help get the hood off of her face and she turns to our guests.

“Hello boys. Have a seat and we can get started.” She smiles at them and all ten men take spots on and around one of our couches. They take their masks off except one with a hockey mask, I like the respect they show her. She takes a seat in a chair and Ryan and I kneel beside her.

Rosalina’s POV

“Welcome gentlemen. I hope the ride here wasn’t too harsh.” Vanoss smiles at me. “It was fine.” Wow that smile... Focus Rosalina! “I apologize if we seemed too immature when you all arrived.” “Not at all, you’re right. If you’re always super serious, you lose yourself.” I love the way he thinks. Lucas and John bring out the food that we prepared for the others and stand behind me after. I gesture for our guests to take what they want.

“So, What can you all bring to the table?” Vanoss smiles at me again, god I feel my heart racing. “We are experts in firearms and access to multiple rare resources such as ammunition and other weapons.” “We deal more with hand to hand and melee weapons so your skills could be very useful. What do you think?” I look at Ryan, depending on what he thinks we can determine if we ditch these guys or not. He grins at me.

“I think they could be great additions to us. If I may suggest us combining to form one gang or team or whatever. With our combined skills, Los Santos is ours.”

Craig’s POV

This guy next to Violet Widow is a smart man. I look at Jonathan and nod, showing that he should tell Evan to agree. He nods back and looks at our leader. 

“I agree with her subordinate. Joining forces is our best bet.” Evan nods and the woman extends her hand.

“Do we have a deal, Vanoss?” Evan nods and shakes her hand. “Yes, ma’am. Call me Evan by the way.” “You can call me Rose.” She smiles and takes her hand back. “So, you can all move in here and each of you, except two, can share a room with one of us. You have two more teammates than we do which is why I say that. We can hold up to thirty people here and an immense amount of weaponry and vehicles.” Evan nods. 

Evan’s POV

I look at my gang. “We should all head back before dark and pack all of our things to bring here.” I get nine nods in response and I turn to Rose.

“How about I say the name of one of my men and you choose the roommate?” “Deal.” She smiles at me.

“Daithi De Nogla.” “CaRtOoNz.”  
“Mini Ladd.” “Kryoz.”  
“Wildcat.” “SMii7Y.”  
“BasicallyIDoWrk.” “Chilled Chaos.”  
“Terroriser.” “ZeRoyalViking.”  
“Moo Snuckel.” “Bryce McQuaid.”  
“H2O Delirious.” “Ohmwrecker.”  
“Vanoss.” “Violet Widow.”

I grin at her and she smiles back. I turn to my team. “That means that 407 and Lui are sharing a room. You don’t mind sharing with me?” She smiles again and gets close to me. “Best way to keep an eye on you, Evan.” She walks away, gesturing for me to follow. She then looks at a man, Ohmwrecker I think.

“Make sure everyone knows where their rooms are.” “Yes, ma’am.” He goes over to Jonathan and extends his hand. “Ohmwrecker, you can call me Ryan.” “Delirious, Jonathan works too.” Everyone starts introducing themselves.

“Daithi de Nogla, call me Nogla or David.” “CaRtOoNz, call me Luke.”

“Mini Ladd, Craig or Mini work fine.” “Kryoz, John or god of vaping are my only names.”

“Wildcat, either that or Tyler.” “SMii7Y, Lucas works but so does SMii7Y.”

“BasicallyIDoWrk, Basically or Marcel work just fine.” “Chilled Chaos, Anthony is good though.”

“Terroriser, my name is Brian though.” “ZeRoyalViking, but my name is Steven.”

“Moo Snuckel, Moo or Brock please.” “Bryce McQuaid! Bryce is already my name so that’s good for me.” 

“407, Scotty or Scott work.” “And I’m Lui Calibre for those who don’t know.” 

Rose nods and looks at me. “Allow me to show you to our room.” She winks and walks down a long hallways to a room at the end, which I assume is hers. She smiles at me as she unlocks her door and we walk in.

“This room is now yours so make yourself comfortable. I’ll have Anthony order beds for all of you so you can take mine for the time being.” “No it’s your bed. Plus we can just bring ours from our old place anyways. Until then I can take the floor.” She shakes her head. “We can share my bed, I don’t let anyone just sleep on the floor unless that is the only option.” My heart begins to race and I nod. “Alright. I don’t mind sharing a bed.” She smiles at me, fuck I just want to kiss that smile right off... what am I thinking?! Almost as if she can read my mind, she kisses my cheek.

“Welcome aboard, Evan~” She smiles and leaves the room, leaving my blushing ass in the middle of the room.


	5. 4

Jonathan’s POV

I’m not sure I like the idea of my little sister sharing a room with Evan, and I know that she’s still upset with me. I see her walking to the kitchen and follow her, needing to clear the air between us.

“Rose bud.” She freezes, her hand on the handle of the fridge door. She turns to look at me and lets out a shaky breath. “J-Jon...” I see a tear in one of her violet eyes and I approach her without thinking. She jumps into my arms and sobs into my neck. I put my mask on the table and hold her close. I stroke her hair and kiss the top of her head.

“I thought you died... I missed my teddy bear...” “I missed you too, Rosie. I won’t leave again, I promise.” She looks at me, tears running down her face. I wipe them away with my sweater sleeve and kiss her forehead, making her smile. She takes off the massive gray hoodie and folds it onto the counter. She pushes her hair out of her face and I touch her scar. 

“Looks like we match.” I point to a scar on the right side of my face and she shakes her head, hugging me tighter. I let go of her and take off my blue jacket. I never take it off or let anyone touch it, but I put it on her. I zip it closed around her body and hold her close again, kissing her hair gently. I pull the hood up and it covers her eyes, she pouts.

“Aww look at the little girl! Shit wait do you have hair ties?” She hands me two, I put her hair into two braids like I used to when she was little. I pull the hood back up and look at her, she looks extremely adorable.

“Holy hell I just want to squeeze you you’re so cute!” I lift her into my arms and hug her tightly, she starts laughing and that’s music to my ears. “I missed this so much.” “Me too. Felt so empty without being able to baby the hell out of you.” She smiles at me and clings to me like a koala. I laugh and grab my mask, putting it back on and walking into the main room. There were 16 other men there and they just turn and see Rose in my jacket, clinging to my like her life depends on it. Ryan looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

“So you two are getting along again?” “Oh hell yeah. Wait! Rosie let go." She pouts but does as I say. I make her face the others and make sure that her braids are visible. She adds to her cuteness by covering her face with one of my sleeves and fucking giggling.

“Look how fucking adorable she is!” The tall blond dude, Bryce if I remember right, runs and lifts her into his arms. He spins her slightly.

Bryce’s POV

Oh my goodness she looks precious! I hear her giggle and find myself unable to hold back. I run and lift her into my arms, spinning her and hugging her.

“And here I thought you couldn’t get cuter!” She laughs in my ear and wraps her legs around my torso when I stop spinning. Ryan looks at us. “What did you do with my hoodie?” “In the kitchen, Rybbit.” He rolls his eyes and goes to grab it, kissing her nose when he passes us. Evan looks at her as I put her down.

“What did you do to convince Jon to give you his jacket?” “He put it on me, I didn’t do anything.” Delirious nodded and put her on his shoulder. She squealed and he laughed, he sounds like a maniac! I just watch them for a moment until I notice Evan approach me.

“So, you seem to know a lot about her. What should I expect while working and rooming with Rose?” “She’s a light sleeper, a cuddler at times not gonna lie. Getting her out of bed is a pain in the ass so trust me or Ryan to do that. She’s a sweet woman but is a hardass when she wants to be. Don’t be fooled by her cuteness, she can kill without issue.” Evan gave me a look, almost saying he doesn’t believe me. I take a deep breath and look him dead in the eye.

“We used to have another member, but he betrayed her trust and... Well we’re not supposed to talk about it... Let’s just say that Anthony could still hear his screams in his nightmares for weeks...” I felt sick to my stomach, we don’t talk about Adam for a reason. We have other members too but after what happened to Adam, we can’t find them. I know that Rosie worries about it. Evan puts a hand on my bicep, I guess it’s obvious how talking about him made me feel. He gives me a look of sympathy before walking over to a few guys. I take a deep breath and see Ryan approach me, giving him a smile that says I need a minute. He nods and goes to Rosie, hugging her from behind a little bit. She looks up at him and smiles, letting him hug her.


	6. 5

Evan’s POV

After we got all of our things, except our beds, into our current rooms, we decide to turn in. I knocked on the bedroom door and wait for a response, I don’t want to walk in on Rose changing and get killed by Jonathan or her. 

“If you’re Evan, Ryan, or Bryce, come in!” She said my name, but not her brother’s? Probably because her and I are sharing a room. I open the door and see her in a pair of panties, pulling a shirt that looks too big for her on. I feel my face get extremely hot at the sight of her bare skin and my pants get a little bit tighter. The baggy gray shirt gives her an omega sign across her tits, it’s that guy Ohmwrecker’s shirt. Ryan I think his name was? I take my shirt off and change my pants quickly into some loose sweats, trying to get my soldier to ease up. I feel like I’m being watched and I turn my head, seeing two gorgeous violet eyes staring at me in amusement.

“Like anything you saw? I know someone did.” Sure enough, I look down and it’s this morning all over again. She smiles and laughs a bit, shaking her head. She sits on her bed and offers me her hand, I take it. She pulls me onto the bed and is instantly on top of me.

“Need help, Evan~?” “Oh holy fuck.” “You find me attractive?” “Have you looked in a mirror? You’re fucking gorgeous.” “You think so?” “Hell yeah, thinking about your eyes this morning gave me the same reaction.” I see her blushing and smile at her. “Do you find me attractive?” “Have seen yourself in a T-shirt? I mean hey Hercules.” I laugh and rest a hand on her hip, seeing what she’ll do. She only smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

“If it helps you, I can sleep shirtless~” I let out an involuntary moan and she smiles at me, throwing the shirt off to the side. Man seeing her naked chest makes me really want to touch her boobs. She lies down and gestures for me to lie down as well. I lie down beside her, as stiff as my dick. She cuddles against my side, her soft breasts against my bare skin. I feel my dick twitch and I know she can see it. She sits up, makes my arm spread across her side of the bed, and lies back down, her tits on my chest pretty much. She pulls the blanket up to our necks and cuddles against me, snapping once so that the lights turn off.

“What if someone comes in?” “Blanket is pulled up for a reason. The boys may jump on my bed to wake me up, but never take my blanket off. Plus now they don’t know what to expect when you wake up, so they shouldn’t bother us.” I relax a bit and pull her closer. I feel her yawn against my neck and laugh. She gives a small laugh in response and looks at me.

“Can you reach my phone?” I grab it and hand it to her. She texts someone I think, then I hear a click. “Did you just lock the door.” “Mhm.” She smiles at me, I can see her face being illuminated by her phone. She hands it to me and I put it back on her nightstand. She cuddles into me again and I wrap my other arm around her, practically pressing us together in a way that’s not uncomfortable. I can hear and feel her breath even out, was she already asleep? I follow her soon after, exhausted after today.

Ryan’s POV

I’m not too thrilled to be sharing a room with Rose’s brother, but that’s what she wanted. Probably because I’m the one she trusts the most since one of our own disappeared and knows I can handle this psycho. I wasn’t the original second-in-command, but I’m glad to be now. He’s been watching my every move, it’s weirding me out. I grab my pajamas and head for my private bathroom, only Rose and I get private bathrooms so I take full advantage. I take a quick shower, wanting to be away from that creepy ass.

By the time I dry off, put on my boxers and sweats, and do the rest of my routine, I see that Jonathan is already getting settled on the floor. “You can take my bed if you want. I don’t need much sleep and unless you know how to sleep on these damn floors, you’re gonna fuck up your back.” “I’ll be fine.” He turns to look away from me and I sigh. I sit on my bed and throw a shirt at him, making him turn and look at me in annoyance.

“Listen punk-“ “No you listen. You may be a guest here but you’re still creeping me the fuck out with your staring. You’re not in charge here, I am. I don’t know shit about you and that’s going to change right now. All I know is that you ruined my leader and best friend. Rose means more to me than my own fucking life and her seeing you again fucked her up. I don’t like you and I need you to know that if you fuck up, I’m not hesitating to stab you right in the center of your damn forehead!” I practically started yelling at him, hovering above his body. I’m never mad, I try everything in my power to never be mad. But this man pisses me off! Jonathan stands up and starts glaring at me, he’s shorter than me so him looking up to see me makes him even less intimidating. He growls at me, who the fuck growls like that?! He shoved me against my bedroom door and pulls out a knife.

“RUN THAT SHIT BY ME AGAIN FUCKER!” I feel the cold blade against my neck and I try not to move.

Lucas’s POV

I start checking the security cameras in everyone’s room, showing Brian how our tech works as well. He taps my arm frantically. 

“Uh Lucas!” “What?” I see in Ryan’s room that he’s fighting with his new roommate, but he looks furious. That creepy dude from the other gang lunges at him. Ryan now has a knife to his throat, and it’s that Delirious dude doing that to him! I hit the alarm button, that alarm means that one of our own is being attacked.

“RYAN!!!” I don’t stay to see what happens next, the alarm blaring and doors opening.

Jonathan’s POV

This bitch is pissing me off! I feel so much anger just flooding through my veins. I find myself unable to control my actions. I get up, throw Ryan at his bedroom door, and hold my knife against his neck. Some loud ass alarm goes off and I get more irritated I cut him some before he squirms then I knock him out with my fist and the handle of the knife. He’s out cold and I hold the knife against his throat again. Right before I can do anything, the door opens and the room is flooded with everyone.

“JONATHAN THATS ENOUGH!”


	7. 6

Rose’s POV

The alarm woke me up and I immediately get away from Evan, putting Ohm’s shirt on and searching for a weapon. I hear a groggy voice from my bed.

“What’s going on?” “One of my members is being attacked.” Evan immediately got to my side, a gun in his hand. We nod and rush to see that everyone is running to Ryan’s room, my heart stops. I hear one of Evan’s guys tell, Tyler I think his name was.

“JONATHAN THATS ENOUGH!” My brother? I rush to see two of Evan’s guys, Tyler and Marcel, holding Jonathan against a wall. I then see Ryan and I feel my heart stop again before rushing to his side. He’s unconscious and there’s blood coming from a wound in his neck. I feel tears sting my eyes as I check for a pulse. I then discover something and panic like hell. I feel tears stream down my face, I don’t ever cry but right then I started sobbing.

“BRYCE! HE’S NOT BREATHING AND I CAN BARELY FEEL A PULSE!” Bryce weaves his way through and crouches beside me, pressing something to his neck to stop the bleeding. “BROCK HELP ME HERE!” The other Medic that joined us starts to help Bryce and I see all my other guys looking at me.

“What?!” “Rose, you’re crying...” “Don’t you think I fucking know that, Luke?! Oh big fucking shocker Rosalina Denis has fucking emotions!” A hand comes into my field of vision, I recognize those rings and nail polish instantly. I take John’s hand and stand up, hugging him instantly. I cry into his chest and he strokes my hair. Someone approaches us but John stops him.

“You deal with your guys, let us take care of her.” “Let me know if I can help at all.” “Will do, Sir. We may have her stay with one of us for the night, Evan. We know how to help her more.” “I get that. I’ll deal with Jonathan. Do you have any rooms that we can lock him in?” I hear Anthony speak up. “We have a basement. We can keep him down there for now.” “Sounds good. Tyler, Marcel, take Jonathan and follow Anthony to the basement. I’ll join you in a minute.” I continue to sob into John’s chest, unable to contain my emotions. I feel a large hand rub my back before leaving, I know that was Evan. Steven approaches me and John and we head to John’s room, his roommate will be staying with Evan in my room then.

“You should try to relax.” John puts me down onto his bed as Craig grabs a few of his things. “Don’t worry, I won’t touch any of your things.” “I trust you, thank you.” Craig gives me a sad smile and leaves. John pets my hair and has me lie down, lying down beside me. 

“How’s trying to get with Lucas going?” “Is that really what you want to talk to me about?” Him and I laugh a bit. “Just trying to distract myself. Where’s your vape?” John grabs it from his nightstand and takes a long puff, blowing it in my face and making me laugh. We hear a knock at the door.

“Come in.” A man walks in, I recognize him as Brock. “Ryan is stabilized, he should wake up by the morning.” “Thank you so much, Brock.” “No problem, there’s some people here to see you as well. Your members seem to react odd to them though.” John and I both grab some sort of blade to be safe as he enter the living room. The people I see shock me instantly.

“How did you find us?! You shouldn’t be here!” “How rude. I thought you were better than that, Rosie. At least, that’s what Max told me. He begged to see you again, found an engagement ring in his pocket too. Poor man never got to see his lady before he died.” A Swedish accent accompanied the threatening voice. The moment he said he killed Max, I lost it. Tears were in my eyes and i saw red. I lunged at the gang leader, instantly getting a knife to my throat.

Max’s POV

It’s been almost a year since myself and three of my other gang members got taken from our home. Since then Jay has been in a wheelchair, he can almost walk now though. He struggles but can walk a little bit at a time. Cody looks at me from the front seat of the stolen van, we needed one for Jay’s chair.

“Almost home, ready to see everyone again?” “I just want to see Rose again. I need her in my arms.” Cody nods and Mark looks at us. “What do you think she’ll do? All of a sudden four of her members come home after disappearing. Imagine her face when RacingCatz, Gorillaphent, QwertyJaayy, and her very own GassyMexican walk through those doors.” “I bet I’ve been replaced by now, I hope Ryan took my spot though I trust him.” I was Rose’s second-in-command, her right hand, the man who told her he loved her every chance he could. Sadly, I was also the man who apologized to her every time I violently lost my temper. I’m the reason she has a scar on her face, i regret it daily. I hope she doesn’t get mad that it took us so long. I play with the small box in my pocket, I managed to get back the engagement ring I was going to propose to her with. Jay’s voice rings through the van.

“Uh, guys? There are a lot of cars here...” “I recognize that one too well...” I growl under my breath and we pull up to the mansion.

Time to get my revenge on that fucker!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max x Rose is only temporary this is still a Vanoss love story this is just to add to some drama in the story and to bring Evan and Rose closer together


	8. 7

Bryce’s POV

Rosie and Max’s relationship was no secret, so none of us were surprised by her attacking this jerk. Ryan is the only person who knew the true nature of that relationship though, but I’m sure they were happy. Pewdiepie, aka Felix, is the leader of an enemy gang and this asshole had the nerve to hold a blade to her neck! All of us Thorns pull out blades to go after this guy, until we hear what he says next.

“Why you want to fight me so hard for killing that abusive fucker, I’ll never know.” “Abusive?! Rosie, what is he talking about?!” “The scar on my face is from Max, Bryce. He would beat and hurt me whenever he got mad, that’s just how we fucking worked. He’d shower me in affection, he’d take his anger from anything out on my body, then he’d be my sweet Max again and I would just forgive him everytime. The only person who knew about that was Ryan so you did something to get it out of Max.” “Maybe I did, dollface. Maybe I should just keep you, I could treat you so much better.” “Over my dead body, you Swedish cunt. Let me go!” Before he can respond, we see one of his guys get pulled backwards.

“JACK?!” Another guy gets pulled away. “MARK! FELIX WHAT DO WE DO?!” “KEN DON’T JUST STAND THERE!” The other guy, Ken, disappears too with a scream. Felix tightens his grip on Rose, making her cough. I immediately get ready to charge when Felix yells in pain, pulling back a bleeding arm. He throws Rose forward and gets thrown back himself. I grab Rose and get her behind me. Next thing I know, some familiar faces are dragging and fighting our intruders. 

“GET OUT OF OUR HOME YOU FUCKERS!” The four bloody intruders run out, making everyone turn to who saved Rose and us. Tears cloud my vision the moment a certain recognizable face comes into view. He grins at me and takes a few steps towards me, I end up meeting him halfway though and leap into his arms.

“MARK!” “BRYCE!” “HOLY SHIT I THOUGHT I’D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!” “I missed you too, buddy.” Mark and I just hug, not even caring who is watching. I know that Anthony is tending to Rose right now so I just acknowledge the brother I thought I lost.

Rose’s POV

Anthony wipes the blood away from my neck and helps me calm down with the help of Evan when two more people approach us, one in a wheelchair and the other walking beside him.

“CODY!” “LUKE!” I watch CaRtOoNz hug the hell out of RacingCatz, they’ve always been like brothers and Luke was Cody’s mentor from the start. John and Lucas rush over to Jay, who is in the wheelchair, and just start hugging him.

“Jay, what did you do?” “Wild night, boys.” “Damnit Mark you should’ve went easier on him.” All of us burst into laughter, even the new guys. Mark, Cody, and Jay approach me and I hug all three of them. Seeing these three back home makes tonight better in my eyes. I hear one last set of footsteps and turn to see a man that I both fear and love approach us.

“Room for one more?” “Holy shit!” I can’t hold back, I run into his arms. Max supports me as I wrap my legs around his waist, his hand guiding my face to his. I kiss him, I missed him I don’t even care anymore. I part from his lips quickly, seeing the displeasure in his face immediately. I hear Evan clear his throat and Max puts me down, but not before noticing that I smell like two other men besides myself. 

“Max, honey, this is Evan and his gang. They joined us today and they’re staying here now.” “Is that so? Allow me to formally introduce myself. Name’s Max. I also go by GassyMexican when it comes to work. You know, we were just attacked but I don’t see who I assume is your new second in command, Rose.” “Ryan got hurt, he’s recovering at the moment.” “How badly was he hurt? Sorry I’m Cody if you didn’t catch it before.” “He should be awake by morning, your medic and myself got him stabilized fairly quickly. He was knocked unconscious and lost blood from his neck, but nothing to be too concerned about. I’m Brock by the way.” “Thank you again, Brock. Evan is lucky to have such a skilled medic.” “My pleasure, ma’am. Also, no praise necessary.” I smile at Brock as he blushes at the praise while Max looks skeptical of our new members. I ignore how he rolls his eyes and turn to the rest of the men. 

“How did he get injured?” “One of our own was assigned to room with him and he attacked Ryan without warning.” “So it’s their fault yet you let them stay?” “Max, one man doesn’t set the standard for a crowd. The rest of these men have proven to me that they deserve the chance to be with us and Ryan stands by my decision.” “In light of the fact that Ryan is unable to aid us, I am the standing second in command as I was nearly a year ago. I disapprove of this therefore it will not stand.” “Overruled. These guys are great, Max. Rose puts her trust in them so I do too.” “You have no power, Anthony. You have no say.” “But in a previous agreement after your departure, if the idea is not unanimous, then it’s overruled. Given that we all agreed to this before you came back, you’re the one without a say.” “He’s right.” “Thanks, Steve.” Max glares at me slightly, but no one else notices. At least, I THOUGHT no one noticed. I see Evan clench his fist and his jaw tenses before he speaks.

“Why are you looking at Rose as if she’s to blame for Ryan getting hurt and she should get punished for our very existence?” “None of your concern. Now if you will excuse us, Rosalina and I have a few things to discuss due to my return. Let’s go, babe.” “I think you two can discuss things out here with us just fine.” “I would prefer to do this privately since I don’t know you or your gang and would rather speak to someone I can trust like my girlfriend.” “And I’d rather not have a new ally of mine alone with a fucking abusive cunt!” “What the fuck did you just call me?” “Max, Evan, don’t.” “What did you tell them, Rose?” “Felix started telling them how you were abusive to me and-“ “And?” The tone in Max’s voice is the tune that usually means I’m getting hurt as soon as we’re alone. I start to back away slightly when Max takes my hand, very tightly. His grip strengthens to the point where I could have sworn a bone or two broke in my hand. I try not to show I’m in pain but Brock notices that I’m hurt.

“Dude, you’re hurting her right now!” “Max just let her go.” “Stay out of this, Lucas.” “Max, please.” “SHUT THE FUCK UP! I smell two other scents on your skin and neither of them are your own you fucking whore. One more word and I’ll beat you like before.” Max looks up and sees men approaching us, a few armed with guns. He grins and takes action, pointing a knife at the center of my forehead and at my heart.

“COME ANY CLOSER AND I END HER LIFE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE IM BAD AT WRITING SHIT


End file.
